Surpise Love
by Scottish99
Summary: What happens when Amy is shot on the Job and Ben is taking care of her do they stay friends or become more? Rated M for future chapters. R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one – Shot **

Going onto a dark derelict building with their guns drawn and torch's attached to the bottom of their gun barrels, giving them the only light possible I the building as they continued to follow the noise coming from the door directly in front of them.

Amy entered the room first as she was the first to get there, followed by Ben when there a massive pop then Amy fell to the floor as Ben shot the perp before calling for an ambulance while he held pressure on Amy's gunshot wound with the other hand.

"Hey Amy, stay with me okay" he said pushing down on her shoulder as he heard the ambulance sirens get closer.

Finally seven minutes later after being shot Amy was rushed to the hospital where she had emergency surgery on her shoulder, where they remove the bullet and fixe the internal injuries to her shoulder.

Amy was lying in bed still asleep from her operation with her shoulder in a sling with a dressing over her shoulder and Ben by her side holding her hand hopping that she would wake up soon but he could fell himself begin to get tired at the long wait that could be ahead of him.

Five hours later with Ben still holding her hand and his head resting on the edge of the gurney as Amy began to wake up to see the sight before he eyes but she couldn't wake him up because of the tube down her throat that the doctors put into help her breath then decided that it would be best to remove it when she was awake. She also couldn't wake him up because his grip was too tight on her only free hand for her to shake him away so she was stuck till he woke up so she had to watch him sleep which was surprisingly calming to her till she sneezed and let out a squeal which wake him up.

"Hey, you're away, hold on and I'll go and get a doctor" he said sitting up before heading to go and get a doctor.

Ben left to go and get a doctor who gave her some pain medication and took the tube out of the tube out of her throat causing her to cough which then made her shoulder hurt like a sun of a bitch. Amy was then told to speak as little as possible or if she did have to speak she had to whisper and that if everything goes as planned she could go home in a couple of days.

"So how do you feel?" he asked smiling sitting back down in his chair and taking her hand again.

"Like I've been shot" she replied whispering with a little smile.

"Well you have been. So the doc said you can get out here in a couple of days with a prescription for your pain meds and the dressing will need to be changed every day and cleaned plus you have to come back in a couple of days so you are staying with me till you are completely better" he said seriously.

"The flowers are beautiful" She whispered with a proper smile this time.

"The guys came buy with them and cards plus John brought a balloon"

"Look Ben I appreciate the offer but I don't need to stay with you, I'll be fine"

"Okay, can you change the dressing yourself and make sure that it's in the right place, tie your shoes or put on your jacket all by yourself with one hand?"

"No" she replied as she thought about what she was saying to him.

"Well then smart arse, shut up and stop moaning you are staying with me till you are completely better, end of discussion"

"Fine, when do I get out of here? I hate hospitals" she asked hopping that it was soon.

Two days later Amy was discharged with strict instructions to keep her wound clean, to change the dressing every day, take her pain meds three times a day, rest and last but not least to come back in two weeks for a check-up.

Ben stopped at Amy's house to help her get a few things that she was going to need for her stay at his house like clothes, pyjamas and toiletries.

**Ben's House Two Days Later**

Amy was sitting in the spare bedroom reading James Patterson 7th Heaven, one of the women's murder club books, when she started to fall asleep into a deep sleep, which had been happening a lot because of her pain meds that she had been taking, so she says that she is like a dog because she does nothing but eat, drink, sleep, clean and go to the toilet like a dog.

Ben walked through his front door after work carrying chines food for them both so he looked all over the down stairs before making his way up the stairs and checking the spare room after grabbing them both drinks.

He made his way into the spare room as he pushed the door open quietly to find Amy fast asleep with her book resting on her chest so he placed the food and drink on the night stand next to her bed, placed her book mark in her book before sitting on the bed next to her.

"Amy, wake-up, dinners here" he said shacking her good shoulder gently.

"Hmm, hi." She replied smiling before he went to grab cutlery and plates.

The two sat in Amy's bed watching the TV and eating there chines food together before Ben changed her dressing, cleaned her wound just in time for the rest of the others to see if she was okay.

That night Amy was lounging on the couch watching Law and Order SVU Special Victims Unit on the TV while Ben took a shower till he joined her on the couch in jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt then she put her feet on top of his legs as Law and Order finished so she turned the channel.

"Watcha watching?" He asked getting comfy.

"Criminal minds" she replied looking at him.

"I've never heard of it" he said confused.

"It's about the BAU, Behaviour Analysis Unit the FBI profilers" she replied as it started.


	2. Chapter 2 Hello Harry

**Chapter two- Hello Harry**

**Ben's House 6:35pm The Day Before Amy Goes Back To Work**

**6 Moths Later**

Amy was in the kitchen making dinner for herself and Ben like she has been doing every night since she has been staying with him. She was making friend chicken breast with white wine and cream sauce on boiled white rice.

With the rice slowly boiling and the chicken slowly frying on a low heat when she heard the front door slamming shut so she went to see if it was Ben not that it would be any one else but she checked any way. Amy was right enough when she got there she seen Ben but there was something different about him, his eyes were darker and his smile was slightly different.

"Hi" she said smiling sweetly.

"Helllloo" he replied smiling slyly as he got closer to Amy who was standing by the kitchen leaning on the wall with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Have a nice day, lovely?" asked Ben but the only thing was it wasn't Ben speaking it was Harry speaking.

"I'm not Ben Amy, I'm Harry" he replied getting closer to her so that they were just inches apart from each other, looking into each other's eyes, harry (Ben) with a slyly smile on his face.

Harry (Ben) placed both of his hands on either side of Amy's waist pressing her against the wall a little roughly as he ran his hands up her side before kissing her roughly but gently which Amy all too happily applied to.

He moved his hands from her hips up her side and to the top of her light baby pink shirt and grabbed each side of her collar then pulled causing buttons to go flying everywhere before ripping his own shirt off revealing his very impressive six-pack.

Clad in her pink lace bra and tight jeans Amy was picked up by Harry (Ben) so she wrapped her arms around his neck wincing a little I the pain from her injured shoulder and wrapped her legs around his waist. Ben heart rate started to pick up as he came back to his normal self but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to stop what he and Amy were doing. Forgetting about the food cooking her carried her through to his bedroom.

Ben rolled off Amy onto his side of the bed trying to catch his breath back when he started to smell burning.

"Amy where you cooking something when I came in?" Ben asked sitting up panting.

"Yeah dinner, why?" she asked panting heavily getting her breath back.

"Because, it's burning, I'll go" he replied grabbing his boxers off the floor then making his way to the kitchen.

When Ben came back into the bedroom to find Amy getting changed into her jeans and shirt with a very confused look on her face kind of saying that she wanted to stay but wanted to go but his cell rang before he got a chance to say a thing.

"That was Pam we have a case, a body hanging upside down from a fire escape, looks like your starting early" he said begging himself.

The two rode in silence the whole way to the crime scene with Amy staring out the window the whole time not even bothering to look at him or speak to him. She got out of the car slammed the door shut then made her way over to the uniformed police officers who had a guy cuffed.

"Guys what's going on, why's he cuffed?" Amy asked confused.

"This boozo was hiding behind the dumpster covered in blood and the guns in his pocket" replied one of the other officers.

"Fine by me, Ben were not needed here" she said turning around as the rain started.

"Okay, let's go home" he replied beginning to get in the car.

"You go, I'm going to walk"

"Amy, it's raining get in the car"

"I know it is but I need to think" she replied walking away.

Ay continued to walk as the rain pelted her skin and soaked her hair as cried feeling confused at the fact that she knew that her and Ben was a bad idea because one they work together, two the Harry thing but then she couldn't help the feeling that she gets when they are together or the fact that she finds Harry the other side of Ben sexy, mind of licking the and dangerous side of him or the fact that she wishes that she was back in his bed again not giving a damn if it was Ben or Harry.

She walked till about two thirty in the morning before she headed home hopping that Ben would be asleep because she didn't really have a choice if she wanted to go to his or not because most of her things were at his.

She opened his front door quietly before making her way to the ain bathroom so that she could shower. She stripped down while she waited for the shower to heat up before getting in it while Ben sat outside waiting for her to come out.

When Amy came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel to find Ben sitting at the door with his head resting against the wall when he noticed her so he stood up to face her.

"Amy I think that we should talk"

"Please Ben I just need to think" she replied walking off into her bedroom and shutting the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3 Get you're problems sorted

**Chapter three – Get You're Problems Sorted**

**The Precinct**

For the past two weeks Amy has been almost completely encoring ben apart from when she really has to speak to him because of work and it's really starting to get on Pam's nerves so she decided that it was time for them to sort out there problems.

"Amy, Ben my office now" said Pam making the whole office look up before disappearing back into her office, while the two followed behind her to find out what she wanted.

"What's up?" Ben asked as they sat down in her visitor seats.

"Go, home both of you and don't come back till you have sorted out your problems. I can't have you both encoring each other. You either fix them or be split up, you two pick" said Pam then dismissing them both.

Amy went back to her desk grabbed her iphone, gun, badge, a few unfinished pieces of paperwork and her jacket before slamming her drawer shut then making her way to her Red BMW X6 parked outside in her usual spot.

Since Amy was still staying at Ben's because they she hadn't had time to move her things back to her own house yet. She drove back to his with ben driving right behind her the whole way back.

Using her spare key that Ben gave her a couple of weeks ago Amy let herself into Ben house and left the door open for Ben knowing that Ben was right behind her then she dumped her things on the coffee table made her way to her room put her gun in her finger combination safe sitting on her night stand then made her way to the kitchen and grabbed a beer.

"Amy, we need to talk" shouted Ben coming in the house.

"No shit Sherlock but were not going to because I don't want to" said Amy coming back into the living room stubbornly and taking a swig of her beer.

"Tough luck we need to get this sorted before we get are self-injured or before we get each other injured" he replied just as stubbornly.

"I don't have to do anything" she said like a teenager having an argument with their parents.

"Amy, you did the same thing two weeks ago" he said stepping closer to her so that they were just inches apart from each other.

"Because I….I think I l" she said stopping in her tracks at what she was saying.

"You think what Amy, finish your sentence" said Ben begging to get annoyed. Know even closer to her that she could fell his breath on her face.

"Screw you Ben" Said Amy angrily begging to leave.

Amy pushed past Ben to go to her bedroom but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him so that they were facing face to face then he wrapped his other arms around her waist to keep her in place pressed up against her body.

"We need to talk about this and sort this out, Amy" He said calmly.

"Talk about what?" she asked confused at what they were talking about as she looked into his eyes.

"The fact that we slept together or the fact that I am about to kiss you" he responded before leaning in and kissing her then once again ending in his bed naked.

Amy was lying on her side with her head resting on Ben's chest and her hand on her his six-pack and right leg over his with his arms wrapped protectively around her as they listened to the sound of each other breathing enjoying the felling this time with no guilt just the felling of happiness.

"I think that we have sorted out our problems, don't you?" Ben asked smiling smugly.

"Oh I would defiantly say so" she replied looking up and giving him a kiss on the lips.

The two soon fell asleep together with her head moved from his chest to his shoulder and their fingers know intertwined together.

Amy shot up in bed, heart pounding and covered in a cold sweet as she panted as she had, had the nightmare again. The nightmare that she has been having since was she ten years old, the nightmare only three people know the full story behind it and they her parents and her big brother.

"Amy, baby what's wrong?" Ben asked sitting up worried.

"Nothing Ben, I'm fine, go back to sleep" she replied pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her head on them as tears escaped her eyes and rolled down her checks.

"Hey don't lie to me" he said rubbing her bare back soothingly.

"IT was just a nightmare" she sniffed.

"Hey babe, talk to me, you wanna tell me what happened?" he asked still rubbing her back trying to sooth her but she just shook her head in response.

The next morning the two were still lying in the same possession as they were when they fell asleep finally once Amy had stopped crying when Ben's alarm went off so he turned it off before they went to shower together.

For the rest of the day Ben just encored the fact that she had woken up during the night crying from a nightmare the second time he has ever seen her cry and the first time he saw her cry was when she killed a man.

He did manage to get more than a few minutes together other than when they were in the shower and they weren't spent talking to each other but when they did get time together he asked her if she was okay and she told him that she was fine and that maybe just maybe one day she will tell him what the nightmare was about but she doesn't like talking about it.

Ben told Amy that whenever she is ready to talk about that he would be there for her and that if she never wants to tell him about the dream that was okay with him as well as long as she is okay he didn't care well he did because he doesn't like the fact that she is keeping a secret from him considering that she knows all of his secrets good and bad.


End file.
